


【哈麦】无关紧要的日常琐事

by Lushimatsu



Series: 【哈麦】日常系列/Daily life [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Headcanon, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu
Summary: Harvey并不是有心想要捉弄Mike的，至少一开始不是——但，无论如何，他还是觉得Mike的反应一如既往地有趣。
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen & Mike Ross, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: 【哈麦】日常系列/Daily life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【哈麦】无关紧要的日常琐事

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自S1E8的片段，冲动写作，只是个极短脑洞。  
> 毫无剧情的日常傻白甜，所以严格上来说可以算是无差。
> 
> *只有HM是CP，Donna身为哈麦的助攻是妥妥的友情向。

Harvey Specter其实不会、也不喜欢在工作上带入私人感情——不过他觉得Mike像个小狗在自己身边打转的样子实在是太有趣了，他开始体会到Louis的感受了——但这不会妨碍他调戏一下他的助理律师。

像这一次，他并不在意(再次强调，他不在乎)为何Mike要和自己要公司的信用卡，但对方迫切想说些什么的眼神实在是太有趣了。

干脆的拿出卡片，伸出手，那双水蓝色的眼睛依旧盯着自己瞧。

说来惭愧，身为一个成熟的大人(当然，和几乎跟孩子没什么差别的Mike比起来，他成熟的不可思议)，Harvey几乎忍不住自己幼稚的玩心。

噢，抱歉。不是「几乎」忍不住，他「已经」做了。

悬在半空中的手错过了瞬间收回去的卡，Mike一瞬间皱起的眉头并没有让他看起来不悦，脸部表情带着些微的疑惑，反而更加稚气。

「...Well，OK。」在第三次被耍之后他放弃般的舒展眉头，摊开双手，勾起了无可奈何的嘴角——这副表情Harvey看了很多次，这几乎是Mike的习惯动作，像每次他吐槽他时，Mike那声不带笑意的「哈、哈。」和笑容——蓝色的双眼像只被丢弃的小狗般可怜兮兮地望着他， Harvey忍住了勾起嘴角的冲动。

成功拿到东西的他像个孩子眯起眼睛，胜利的笑容带着自信。而他在走过身旁Harvey后几秒，他就如Harvey预想的那般，轻手轻脚地走了回来。

「——你真的不想知道我要拿它来干嘛?」

「不。(Nope.)」

「...拜托啦——给我个机会和你说说?」

Harvey从文件中抬起头，完全不意外那双蓝眼睛水汪汪的盯着自己——像逗狗一样，真的好玩。

「没兴趣。(Don't care.)」

Mike明显挫败的吸了一口气，手在空气中比划了些什么，欲言又止的抿了唇，最后还是转身走了。

「真的不是我要说，Harvey，你可以不要再调戏那个孩子了吗?」

坐在办公椅上见证了一切的Donna在Mike走远后如此开口，棕色的眼睛盯着装作什么也没听见的Harvey。

「妳說什么?」他自顾自地拿起文件，语气轻快。

「你有听到，别逼我告诉他。」Donna露出了"别把我当傻子"的表情。喃喃说着"你太明显了"，她看似不在乎的转了眼睛，「...或者给他投诉专线。」

Fin.


End file.
